Honest Hearts (Add-On)
Honest Hearts ist das zweite Add-On für Fallout: New Vegas, entwickelt von Obsidian Entertainment und vertrieben von Bethesda Softworks. Plot Eine Expedition in die unberührte Wildnis des Zion National Parks im US-Bundesstaat Utah wird zu einem Trip ins Chaos, als der Treck des Spielers von einem räuberischen Stamm überfallen wird. Auf dem Rückweg in die Mojave-Wüste gerät der Spieler zwischen die Fronten verfeindeter Stämme und in den Kleinkrieg eines Missionars der Neuen Kanaaniter und des mysteriösen Verbrannten - das Schicksal von Zion liegt in seiner Hand. Charaktere Kreaturen Fraktionen Gegenstände Munition * Autom..45 Rüstung und Kleidung Verbrauchsgüter Waffen Waffenmods Sonstige Gegenstände Crafting Honest Hearts fügt neue Rezepte in das Spiel ein, die der Fähigkeit Überleben eine höhere Bedeutung verleihen.Im Gegensatz zu dem Rezepten aus dem vorherigen Add-On, Dead Money benötigen die meisten Rezepte aus Honest Hearts keine Add-on-spezifische Elemente.Die meisten Rezepte stehen von Beginn des Spiels zur Verfügung, vorausgesetzt der Spieler hat die notwendigen Skill-Level und Zutaten. Zu den interessantesten Rezepten gehört die Methode aus 5 kleinen entladenen Energiezellen und einer Kernspaltungsbatterie 25 Energiezellen zu erschaffen, sowie die Möglichkeit selbstgemachte Nuka-Cola und Sunset Sarsaparilla am Lagerfeuer herzustellen. Zum ersten mal ist es jetzt auch möglich Rüstungen zu erschaffen indem man Lederrüstungen bzw. Metallrüstungen mit gegerbten Geckohäuten verstärkt. Allerdings muss man dazu erst nach Zion reisen da man Grüngecko Haut zur Herstellung benötigt. Durch das Add-on bekommt man auch zwei Möglichkeiten Altmetall herzustellen. Es ist möglich mit den Essen-zu-Metall (dazu benötigt werden:1Blechteller, 1 Buttermesser, 1 Gabel und 1Metalllöffel) und dem Gekochtes-zu-Metall (dazu benötigt werden:1Metallkochtopf, 1Metallpfanne und 1Topf) Rezepten an einer Werkbank Altmetall herzustellen. Weltobjekte * Clay pot * Hollow log * Workbench crate * Campfire sack * Survivalist hidden cache Orte Quests The XP that is rewarded for quests is variable based upon your level when the quest is completed. The total XP split between the main storyline quests is approximately 3000 XP at levels 1-4 and 22000 XP at levels 45-50, the secondary quest XP ranges from 75 XP per quest to 550 XP per quest. NOTE: Some of the "optional" quests are set up for an either-or solution for player morality purposes. Proceeding through these quests to either the peaceful or aggressive solution will complete the quest. Extras Begleiterextras Erfolge/Trophäen Infos und Notizen * Installing Honest Hearts will remove the ability to use the campfire during combat. This is due to the implementation of the Home on the Range perk. * Skill books are only found as random loot in Honest Hearts. See Fallout: New Vegas skill books for details. * Like Dead Money, you are not allowed to take companions with you in Honest Hearts. However, unlike Dead Money, Honest Hearts does not force them out of your party, you must do this yourself if you wish to proceed. * Honest Hearts, like all add-ons, raises the level cap by 5. * Equipment is not taken from the player at the beginning of the add-on, however the maximum weight limit is decreased due to the length of the journey. 100 pounds of equipment can be taken if you have the Strong Back or Pack Rat perks, and have a minimal Survival skill of 50, or pass the Speech check when talking to Jed Masterson, or Ricky. Without these perks/skill levels, you will have a weight limit of 75. * The player is able to return to Zion after completing the add-on, however followers still cannot accompany you. They also cannot be left waiting at the Northern passage, and instead will return to their home (ED-E back to Primm, etc). This is due to the 14 day length of the trip into Zion. * Honest Hearts features weather, adding rain/overcast to the game. * When the add-on is completed, you can purchase the new weapons from the add-on such as, the Tomahawk, the Fire bomb, the War club, the Yao guai gauntlet, the .45 Auto pistol and the .45 Auto submachine gun and their respective mods, as well as the ammo from shops around the Mojave Wasteland. * It's important to note that after completion of the add-on, most unique NPCs will have left Zion. * If you choose to defeat the White Legs and allow the Dead Horses and Sorrows tribes to remain in Zion, after the main quest is finished, Dead Horses and Sorrows tribe members will still be at their respective camps and are peaceful to the Courier. * After the main quest is finished, Dead Horses and Sorrows tribe members can be killed for loot without receiving negative karma. If you are seen attacking a Dead Horse, the entire tribe becomes permanently hostile. * As with Dead Money, there are no noticeable repercussions in the Mojave for your actions in Zion. This frees your normally "good" or "bad" character to complete quests in ways they usually wouldn't without affecting the Mojave. * The only merchant in Honest Hearts is Joshua Graham (Passing a speech check will allow you to purchase medical supplies from Daniel, however his caps and items are limited). * Many tribals are well-equipped, you can find some weapons that are rare in the Mojave Wasteland. * You can take the Animal Friend perk to face fewer hostile creatures. * None of the vehicles in Zion will explode. * It is impossible to pickpocket any main character, such as Joshua Graham, Daniel or Follows-Chalk. * Loading Honest Hearts does not change the Spore plants or Spore carriers in Vault 22, they are still "empty" when searched. * Tribal apparel brought back to the Mojave from Zion is not considered 'faction' by followers. That is, they will carry/wear it. * After completing the add-on's main story you will be unable to start or finish the side quests as most of the main characters will have left Zion. Bugs * The Honest Hearts add-on does not show in the starting screen menu. The radio signal does not come up either and the Northern Passage is still blocked. The game may not be recognizing that the add-on was installed. This could be caused by file corruption from PSN outages. ** If you have the US version of the game, delete the French (CA) version of the Classic Pack. This should instantly repair the issue. To do this go to "Game", then go to "Game Utility", in there delete "Fallout: New Vegas DLC - (CA)". Then load the game and make sure that the current update has been applied (v.1.05). Go to "Downloadable Content" in the main menu and all of the DLC you have installed should be there, including Honest Hearts. ** It has been discovered that the bonus pack add-ons have been disrupting the installation. ** Uninstall the Classic Pack and download/reinstall the Canadian version (which says French but is actually in English). The file is called "Fallout: New Vegas - (CA)". Honest Hearts will appear as well as everything else that may have disappeared (i.e, Dead Money). ** Uninstall Classic Pack, Dead Money and Honest Hearts. Download both add-ons but do not install. Disconnect from internet (either software upgrade or, on-line trophies may be interfering). Install Classic Pack, then Dead Money. Run game with at least one save. Quit game and install Honest Hearts. Honest Hearts must appear on starting screen menu. Save game after receiving radio signal. Reconnect to internet. * After installing Honest Hearts, the radio signal for Northern Passage may not appear if "ED-E My Love" has not been completed. The only fix is reverting to a previous save file. * A possible glitch can occur when you leave the Angel Cave after talking with Joshua for the first time. When going back through the water the way you came and reaching the initial entrance, Chalk may suddenly disband as your companion and you automatically fail all three quests given to you at that point. This was remedied with a reload from the last autosave. The latest patch (version 1.5) fixes this bug. * The medical supplies picked up in the deliverer of sorrows quest still appear in inventory following the quest completion. As with all quest items they cannot be removed and don't contribute to your weight (regardless of them having a listed weight of 10lbs) making them a neat but pointless souvenir from Zion. * When returning to Zion national park after traveling back to the Mojave Wasteland, the game will become stuck in a permanent loading screen, leaving the previous autosave glitched. * If you have not found all of the locations in Zion Canyon and leave, the tick marks on your compass indicating undiscovered locations may disappear when you move close to them upon returning to Zion. You can still discover these locations, however tick marks on your compass for these locations will not be visible even after discovering them. * All special weapons that are found may disappear. * Saving inside Zion National Park, quitting the game and trying to reload from that save will cause the game to get stuck at the loading screen. Loading a save from before you entered Zion and then loading the save from within Zion will allow you to bypass this problem. * Completing the add-on may cause the NCR or Legion to be hostile towards the PC regardless of reputation with the respective faction. Wearing faction armor can negate this, but no long term solution has been found. * Completing the add-on may stop your xp from accumulating normally after you return to Mojave. * It seems that every time you fast travel, creatures such as cazadors or yao guai will appear instantly in front of you after about 5 seconds. * If you are playing through Dead Money when you download and install Honest Hearts, you will not hear that radio transmission during Dead Money, or after you finish Dead Money and are back in the wasteland. Basically the game will not at all recognize that Honest Hearts has been installed. * Upon completing the main quest and evacuating Zion, Two Sorrows may still be on the road to Pine Creek after the quest is finished. * The map marker for Red Gate will not show up until you actually climb onto Red Gate. Other map markers may not show up in one location, but will from another. * The Mantis leg glitch that was patched in normal game play works in Honest Hearts.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEN1CsO2Kd4 * Sometimes fog never comes in the add on at all in Zion National Park. * It appears that after the patch for Old World Blues, you can actually reach a higher level cap then what has been issued to players, a full playthrough of this DLC before level 40 will get you to around level 46 without the install of the 3rd DLC. * Some cliffs in Zion may not be properly structured, causing the player to fall through and render the player's movement to a standstill. A possible location is the Yao Guai cave. To the right of the entrance, a small cliff overlooks the canyon (confirmed once on the PS3). * Sometimes White Legs that are dead and floating in water will glitch causing their body to stretch in weird ways such as extended legs, neck, and arms. * Sometimes after completing the Honest Hearts main quest and returning to the Wasteland, your Honest Hearts DLC will fail to load, causing you to have to reinstall the DLC, resulting in loss of all items, quest progression in Zion National Park and perks you may have obtained that became available in Honest Hearts. The only thing you do not lose is the extra 5 levels you gained from originally installing Honest Hearts. Hinter den Kulissen * Honest Hearts was first hinted at via in-game graffitiThe in-game graffiti in question can be found in the game's "nvdlcgraffiti" folder, sharing the filename "nvgraffitihonesthearts". They read: :"Where's New Canaan, anyway?" :"The Burned Man Walks!" :"Joshua Graham Lives!", sparking speculation that it would be the next add-on. This speculation was seemingly confirmed when ZeniMax registered "Honest Hearts" as a trademarkHONEST HEARTS - Trademark by ZeniMax Media Inc. Rockville, MD - Serial Number: 85198870. The graffiti hinting at Honest Hearts refers to Joshua Graham, and New Canaan, which were originally to appear in Van Buren, Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3 project.Burham Springs design documentNew Canaan design document * Honest Hearts was again hinted at in the game files of the Dead Money add-on, with the inclusion of an unused snowglobe for Zion National Park, and further suggesting it would be the next DLC in line for release after Dead Money''Unused snowglobe model found in the ''Dead Money game file under the folder named "FNVDLC02". * J.E. Sawyer has indicated that the title of this add-on is a reference to Brigham Young's aphorism, "Honest hearts produce honest actions" I heard you went to Zion National Park? Did you find any Honest Hearts there? | Formspring. *J.E. Sawyer also revealed that the story of Honest Hearts drew inspiration from the Utah War and Mountain Meadows MassacreFormspring. * All titles for Honest Hearts achievements are taken from Psalm 126 and Psalm 137 in the Bible. Galerie Honest-Heartsburing1.jpg|Joshua Graham Honestheartsscreen 05B.jpg|Folgt-Kreide Honestheartsscreen 02B.jpg|Ein Mitglieder der Weißbeine Honestheartsscreen 03B.jpg|Eine Riesige Sporenplanze Honestheartsscreen 06B.jpg|Der Eingang des Eastern Virgin Honestheartsscreen 04B.jpg|Einige Malereien der Wüstenpferde Honestheartsscreen 01B.jpg|Das Zion-Tal Honesthearts display.png|Einige Graffitis aus Fallout: New Vegas SorrowsSymbol.png|Das Zeichen des Tränenvolks 240px-WhiteLegsSymbol.png|Das Zeichen der Weißbeine 351px-DeadHorsesSymbol.png|Das Symbol der Wüstenpferde Videos OxXE2yHUZUU Referenzen en:Honest Hearts pl:Honest Hearts ru:Honest Hearts Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Add-Ons Kategorie:Honest Hearts